What Flour Bags Can Do To You
by DanceOfTheWhiteMoon
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have to deal with a new addition to their family. A bag of flour. Damn that Health Class. Rated for *ehem* and swearing! Bleach fic. IchiRuki. OOC-ness scattered here and there.
1. Friday At School

**A/N: Okay, my first ever chaptered story's debut!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is hereby disclaimed!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Okay class, I'll be back from the teacher's lounge in a few minutes and when I'm back I expect to see everyone of you with a partner for your assignments," said Ochi-sensei, as she skipped out of the classroom with a large smile.

"Damn that teacher. So freakin' cheery all the time…" muttered an apparently annoyed Ichigo with that permanent scowl on his face. He turned to his friends who were chatting animatedly among themselves.

"What kind of dumb project is she giving us this time? I heard it was something to do with bags of flour…" said Tatsuki. "We're supposed to take care of the flour baby as if it was our own child together with our partner. Me and my 'husband' can teach it to shoot laser beams out of its eyes and eliminate aliens!" said Orihime whose eyes shifted to Ichigo. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks which no one seemed to notice.

"Hai, hai.'" Tatsuki patted her friend on the head.

"I-CHI-GOO!! Aren't you going to ask Kuchiki-san to be your part-"said Keigo as he was interrupted by Ichigo's fist on his face. "Shut up you pervert!" yelled Ichigo who blushed as he looked at Rukia. _I'm definitely going to ask Kurosaki-kun to be my partner…_thought Orihime as she got up from her chair to ask Ichigo.

"I'm going to the toilet," said Rukia innocently getting up at the same time as Orihime. "Oh I need to go too!" Ichigo jumped out of his seat following Rukia out the door. Curious at Ichigo's strange reaction, Orihime peeked outside the class, surprised to see a nervous Ichigo with an impatient Rukia.

"I…er…about the partner thingy…"stammered Ichigo scratching the back of his neck. "Yes, what about that?" asked Rukia a little too innocently with a small smile tugging at her lips. "Can you be my…OW! Stupid midget, what the hell was that for?!" shouted Ichigo rubbing the bump that was forming on his head. "Hurry up will you? I need to pee real bad!" replied Rukia, clutching her stomach. "Fine, will you be my partner?" asked Ichigo, irritated.

"Took you long enough. Yes, I'll be your partner. Now, excuse me while I go pee…" Rukia trailed off as she sped off to the toilet.

Orihime turned around just in time as Ichigo walked back into the classroom with a small smile gracing his face. "Kurosaki-kun, what were you talking to Kuchiki-san about?" asked Orihime in her usual happy manner. Ichigo turned as red as Renji's hair. "Oh, erm, that was…uh…er…NOTHING!" Ichigo flashed her a grin that was too cheery for anyone's liking.

"Hey Kurosaki, I thought you said you were going to the toilet," said Ishida pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Oh, I- I didn't feel like going anymore."

Ichigo was saved when Rukia entered the classroom. Keigo, recovered from his previous injuries, once again pounced on Rukia. "Kuchiki-san, will you be my partner?"pleaded Keigo wrapping his arms around Rukia's feet. Ichigo was about to say something but Rukia beat him to it."Sorry Asano-san but Ichigo's already asked me to be his partner and I accepted," said Rukia smiling sweetly.

"Waaa…Ichigo…why, tell me why…I was just joking about asking Kuchiki-san just now…just joking…"wailed Keigo on the floor. Everyone started laughing except Orihime who was shocked upon hearing this exchange. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as she let Rukia's words sink in. Her eyes shifted to Ichigo who was getting redder by the second but she could tell that he was smiling to himself.

She got up and put on a smiley face, trying to hide her emotions, laughing along with her classmates.

"Why did you have to steal Kuchiki-san from me…I know you don't love her more than I do and I know Kuchiki-san likes me more than you…why do you have to put her through this misery?! Waaa…" Keigo continued wailing. This caused Ichigo to blush even more, if that was possible.

He turned to Rukia to see her reaction. He was surprised to see her blushing prettily. _She looks really beautiful…wait did I just say that? No, Ichigo snap out of it! What has this bitch been doing to you?_

_Wait, did I just see her blushing?_


	2. Friday At School 2

"Now, did all of you find partners? Good! Go sit with them and I'll begin briefing all of you on the assignment," rattled off Ochi-sensei as she dragged a huge box into the classroom. Chairs scraped back and everyone began sitting next to their partners. Ichigo and Rukia stayed where they were, both pretending to look at some fascinating thing outside the window since they were already sitting next to each other.

Tatsuki moved to sit next to Chad, and Keigo the pervert somehow mysteriously ended up with Chizuru the lesbian. Orihime, left all alone, desperately looked around for a partner. That was when she noticed Ishida Uryuu sitting calmly, upright as always. Orihime skipped towards him.

"Ishida-kun, do you have a partner?" asked Orihime brightly, with a huge smile.

"What? Oh, erm… actually… no…" Ishida was a tad distracted by this sudden onslaught of cheeriness, but part of him was happy as well. But, no, he would never admit that… he couldn't! He shuddered to think what it would do to his "carefully crafted reputation."

"Ok, great! We can be partners!" Orihime explained. She promptly sat down in the unoccupied seat next to him. She tried to give him a genuine smile, but Ishida could tell she was putting up a false front. He wondered what was wrong with her but decided not to pursue the matter. Ochi-sensei started passing around the bags of flour and told the class to treat them with care. Nevertheless, within a few moments, loud 'poofs' were heard and clouds of white were seen among the confused students.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Hey, sensei, is this flour? Man, I thought you said sacks if flowers!"

"Baka, flowers don't come in sacks!"

"They don't? Oh yeah, now I remember…"

Ochi-sensei sighed at her group of 'geniuses.'

_MEANWHILE_

At the two desks near the window, Ichigo and Rukia were acting like they always do. (I.e. arguing) Rukia was holding the flour bag, or in other words, their new baby, as proclaimed by Ochi-sensei. Thus, as with new babies, they had to name it.

"I want Chappy." Stated Rukia, simply, but forcefully.

"Are you out of your mind? You're not naming our kid that!" protested Ichigo. (Rukia blushed slightly at the _our kid_, but Ichigo was too busy revolting at the thought of having his kid named after a bunny to notice.

"…I want him to have a cool name. Not some pansy name like Chappy. Imagine when he grows up, he'll get the shit kicked out of him in school. He'll curse us forever for giving him such a girly name." (Ichigo forgetting entirely of course that it was an inanimate object and not a real baby.)

Rukia was brought out of her reverie at this. "Him?! Who said it was a boy? We're having a girl, you baka!" On cue, Rukia grabbed the sharpest pen she could find and started poking Ichigo senseless.

"Ow, ow… fuck … damn you midget… wait, we'll compromise ok? It'll be a boy but you choose the name," said Ichigo. "Other than Chappy of course!" he quickly added.

Rukia grinned and started scribbling potential names on a piece of paper.

Ichigo gingerly rubbed his sore ribs. It was times like these that amazed him how strong the midget was. He looked over at her chewing the edge of her pen, trying to come up with the perfect name. _Yeah, she was amazing. No Ichigo, cut that out. Stupid Rukia thoughts. _

"Ichigo?"

_God, why am I blushing?_

"ICHIGO!" Rukia impatiently snapped his fingers in front of his face. "What the hell is wrong with you? Anyway, I have a name!" Rukia said happily. "Hisaki! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Er… I think it sounds slightly gay…"

"What?!"

"… just slightly…"

Rukia shot him a death glare that shut him up. Rukia took the newly christened Hisaki in her arms and cradled it. Ichigo started getting freaked out when she started cooing to it in a strange baby language that was foreign to him.

"You know that it isn't a real baby right?"

Rukia gave him a look that clearly said 'where's your sense of imagination?' Ichigo just sighed and shook his head, but he couldn't deny that it was cute. This cute and peaceful image of Rukia was shattered when she suddenly jumped up, letting baby Hisaki fall to the floor. (Bad Mommy Rukia) Daddy Ichigo dived at caught him just before he hit the ground and poofed into smithereens.

Rukia whipped out a camera from god knows where and announced to the world, "Family Photo Time!" She went up to the teacher. "Sensei, could you help us take a picture? We want to keep it for memories," Rukia stated in her most innocent and sweetest manner.

Ochi-sensei, only too delighted to see her student immerse themselves into the assignment, replied, "Yes, yes, of course. How nice…"

Back on the floor, Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and his vein popped. "What the hell… I don't understand how anyone can believe the midget's damn acting skills," muttered Ichigo venomously, scowl perfectly in place. He got up, passed Hisaki to Rukia, and shoved his hands into his front pockets.

Rukia cradled Hisaki in her arms and beamed at the camera, only to realize that Ichigo didn't seem to get the memo on the whole 'Family Photo' scheme. Rukia shot out an arm and dragged him closer (displaying her enormous strength once again.) She whispered, sweetly of course.

"Now, now carrot top, stop being such a party pooper and pose!"

"Stop calling me carrot top you midget!" Ichigo retorted.

"Well, maybe I will if you pose!" She dragged him down to her height level (which was indeed a _long_ way down.)

Ichigo sighed, but couldn't keep away his blush and a small smile tugging at his lips, noticing their close proximity. The camera flash went off, and the class cheered as if it was their wedding photo or something. Rukia being Rukia bowed and went, "Thank you, thank you!" Ichigo just went back to his seat and sank as low into his chair as his tall frame could go. He could feel Ishida smirking at him and Keigo whining away. He could not believe Rukia just made him do that.

_MEANWHILE_

Orihime, while she clapped and cheered along with the rest of the class, could not help the jealousy that was bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Earlier, she saw Ichigo and Rukia arguing and taking pictures of each other. She wanted to be the one together with Ichigo.

"I-Inoue-san, are you ok?" Ishida asked warily, curiosity taking over him. _What could be wrong with her?_ He wondered. Orihime had a distant look in her grey eyes. She was snapped back to reality at Ishida's words.

"Huh? Oh Ishida-kun, I'm fine, hahaha," Inoue did one of her crazy actions that might have convinced others that she was fine, but Ishida could again tell she was faking it. He decided to drop the subject, once again. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Class, remember to take care of your flour babies and not drop… them…" Ochi-sensei sighed as a white cloud hovered over Keigo and Chizuru, signaling the end of their "child's" life.


	3. Friday Evening After School

**A/N: I realised I didn't put a disclaimer on my first two chapters, so I'm putting one now for the whole story, 'kay? And don't kill me for not updating! I haven't been getting enough reviews for inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only the storyline! And I am not the creator of alcoholic fruit cakes!**

* * *

"You do realise our fake-baby's naked, don't you?" queried Ichigo pointedly to Rukia.

She was walking beside him from school, holding said fake-baby in her arms.

"Yeah, Ochi sensei said we had to draw clothes on it for homework."

"Great…" muttered Ichigo, running a hand through his oddly-coloured hair.

"I'm gonna put Hisaki in a pretty dress…with nice shoes…" Rukia was in her own fantasy world of baby fashion and dreamily twirled Hisaki around. Ichigo, however, was in a completely different state altogether. His jaw dropped and he froze at hearing the words 'Hisaki' and 'pretty dress' in the same sentence.

"Damnit, midget, it's a boy! B-O-Y! Boys do NOT wear dresses, pretty or otherwise!" Ichigo yelled to the petite figure walking in front of him.

"He's already gay enough with the name Hisaki," he added darkly.

Rukia did a 360degree turn. "What was that I heard? Was that an insult to the name I chose, huh?" Ichigo could almost see the fire blazing in her violet eyes.

"Um, no, of course not! Why ever would I suggest that, eheheh…it's a wonderful name, very…erm…manly, yeah!" Ichigo stuttered nervously, as he cowered under her suddenly towering frame, trying not to pee in his pants.

"Good! I thought so too," she replied happily, skipping up the pathway to the Kurosaki house, the fire gone.

"Sigh…touchy much?" grumbled Ichigo. "Hey Rukia wait for me!"

"Ichi-nii! Hello, Rukia-chan," Yuzu opened the door with a bright smile.

Ichigo's vision was suddenly eclipsed by the figure of his father, Isshin. He hurtled to Ichigo at what seemed like a speed yet unknown to man.

"ICHIGOOOO!"

Ichigo promptly responded on cue, his practised fist all too familiar with Isshin's nose.

His father fell to the floor before jumping to the giant poster of his wife Masaki that hung on the living room wall.

"Masaki, why is our son so cruel to me? What have I done to deserve this?" Isshin sobbed. He turned to Ichigo pitifully, bleeding nose and all.

"Ah, shut up Dad."

Rukia cautiously entered the house. Isshin's eyes lit up at the sight of the raven-haired girl.

"Rukia-chan! You've finally come to visit the family! He turned to the Masaki poster again.

"Our son has finally got himself a girlfriend! Oh, they grow up so fast…" sniffed Isshin sentimentally.

Just then, his eyes caught sight of the flour baby in Rukia's arms.

"Oh my, our son seems to have gotten lucky! Masaki, I'm a grandfather!" He turned slyly towards his beloved third daughter.

"Rukia-chan! Your motherly glow surrounds and engulfs me in utter happiness! I remember how Masaki used to be when she just gave birth to Ichigo... he always stuck to his mother like the way turkey gets in between your teeth after Thanksgiving! Ah, good times... good times. Of course back then we couldn't tell that my boy was going to be growing up into such a ugly creature. Why, if I had been less good-looking, he might've been mistaken to be a monster! With fangs, and a really long tail, and big ugly hor-"

"SHUT UP OLD MAN! I swear, your stupidity is on a level comparable to Inoue!" interrupted Ichigo.

Rukia was taken aback.

Did he just indirectly call Inoue stupid?

"Did you just indirectly call Inoue stupid?!" Isshin took Ichigo's nervous breakdown as a chance to escape.

Yuzu looked at the very nervous Ichigo. _Ichi-nii's resemblance to Daddy is scary! Daddy looked exactly like how Ichi-nii is now when I caught him trying to eat the alcoholic fruit cakes in the middle of the night! Oh no! Is Ichi-nii eating alcoholic fruit cakes too?! I must discuss this issue with Karin-chan! _She quickly bounded up the stairs to tell Karin about her discovery.

_Shit. How did I let that slip?! Rukia's gonna kill me now for sure! _"Err... well, yeah. I mean, isn't it obvious she's a little whacko up there? And... and... you're really smart!" _What the hell did I just say that for?! Damn it, now I'm blushing?! ARGH!_

"... you think I'm smart?" Rukia asked looking down at the floor, a pink tint covering her cheeks.

Ichigo, who was cursing himself in his head, looked up at Rukia. _She's... blushing. It's so cute..._

"... so cute..." Ichigo mumbled, staring at Rukia, not realising he said that out loud.

Rukia felt her face heat up more. _Ichigo just called me cute... he called me cute! Wait... why am I so happy? He called Inoue stupid! That's something bad to say about a friend! Eh?! Why am I getting happier that Ichigo called Inoue stupid?! _

"Um... I-I'm gonna p-put Hisaki to sleep," Rukia stuttered, obviously embarrassed. She started walking towards the stairs but suddenly stopped next to Ichigo. She looked at him and when her eyes met his, their faces turned even more red, if it were possible.

Not breaking the eye contact, she started walking closer towards him, until Ichigo's chest was only a few inches away from Rukia's face. She reached up on her toes and gave a quick peck on his cheek.

Ichigo felt the blood on his cheek's boil, like it was going to explode. _She just kissed me on the cheek!! She just kissed me on the cheek!!_ That phrase just kept going on in his mind. That is until Rukia started speaking again.

"Thanks for calling me cute Ichigo. That was... sweet," She smiled shyly and proceeded upstairs, leaving Ichigo wide-eyed.

_I said that she was cute out loud?! Damn! Why does this keep happening to me?! But wait... does that mean I can get more kisses if I say those kind of things to her? And if I say better things, instead of kissing me on the cheek, she'll kiss me one the..._

Ichigo smiled, and walked up the stairs to put Hisaki to sleep. Together with Rukia.

* * *

**A/N: Eheheh... sorry it took so long to update! Forgive meeee! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can alright? And I'll try to make it longer too. Just remember to REVIEW! I seriously need some ideas you guys! XD**

**DOTWM**


	4. Friday Night

**A/N: YAY! I have updated at last! Disclaimer still applies!**

* * *

"Okay. Hold on a second here._ Why_ may I ask is Rukia sleeping in _my_ room? She always sleeps in Karin and Yuzu's room."

"Well my beloved son, since Rukia-chan has brought your child into this world, it is only appropriate to sleep in the same room. After all, what if dear Hisaki wakes up in the middle of the night and starts to cry? Will that not awake my precious daughters? I swear, Ichigo. Sometimes I don't know if you actually have a brain in that bright-coloured head of you-"

Isshin's last statement was abruptly cut-off by Ichigo's fist. "Damn you old man! This-", he pointed at Hisaki, "-is a flour sack. _Not_ a real baby damnit! He's. Not. Real."

"Ichigo!" gasped a wide-eyed Rukia. She crushed Hisaki to her chest. "How could you be so cruel?! Don't speak like that in front of our child!"

"Rukia! You are _not_ helping _at_ all! Ugh! Whatever. Back to the matter at hand. Rukia and I cannot sleep in the same room. It's simply not possible."

"What's the matter dear son? Afraid that you might do something to Rukia-chan in the middle of the night? Hmm? Don't worry! It's natural for boys your age to feel that way! You both _are_ sleeping on the same bed and sharing one blanket on a cold winter's night; a little cuddling at first, then… BAM! Before you know it, all your clothes would be thro-"

This time, it was a very flustered Rukia who cut off Isshin with a swift kick to the shin; and then proceeded to apologise to him in the girly-school-girl voice that seemed to irritate Ichigo so much. "Oh! Isshin-san! I'm so sorry! I thought I saw a deadly housefly there and I wanted to get rid of it before it caused you any harm," Rukia bawled dramatically, fake tears running down her cheeks, "Please forgive me!"

"Rukia-chan! Don't cry! You need not apologise. I should be the one thanking you for protecting me from the monstrous housefly! Thank you Rukia-chan! Thank you!"

"Hello?! Am I the only one here who knows that a housefly can't cause any harm? Oi! Are you guys listening to me?!"

Both Rukia and Isshin stared at Ichigo with that 'are-you-stupid' look.

"No," they replied simultaneously.

"Thought so," sighed Ichigo. "Well. I'm tired and I wanna go sleep, so goodnight." He turned to rush off quickly to his safe haven of a room… with no such luck.

"Wait Ichigo! You forgot Rukia-chan and Hisaki-chan!"

"I already told you! They are _not_ sleeping in my room!"

Isshin's face suddenly turned serious. "And _I_ am telling you, Ichigo, that they will be sleeping in your room. No more arguments," he turned and made his way to his own bedroom. Just when he was about to go in, he added slyly, " plus, I told Karin to lock the door when they went to sleep. So, if you don't wanna let them sleep with you, then they have no choice but to sleep outside. Well, GOODNIGHT MY YOUNG HORMONAL TEENAGERS!" and with that, he shut the door, leaving two very confused teens in the hallway thinking the same thing.

_Shit._

* * *

"Ichigo! You're hogging all the blanket! It's cold!"

" I've got no choice! I'm cold too you know! And you're the one who divided us by building the 'Great Wall of Pillows'! The blanket isn't big enough to cover the distance between us! It's only meant for one person. ME!"

"Y-you mean, you don't l-like me, I-Ichigo…?"

Ichigo was shocked about the sudden change in her voice. "Rukia? Are... are you okay?"

"You really don't like me… do you Ichigo? That's why you're avoiding the question! You hate me!"

"No Rukia! No! I could never hate you! In fact… in fact I l-"

"HAHA! You actually believed me!"

"R-Rukia? Rukia! RUKIA! You tricked me!"

"Of course! Did you think I really was that pathetic?"

"Ugh. Never mind." _I can't believe I was gonna tell her that I… that I… that I what exactly?_

"Right. Now give me the damn blanket!"

"No! I need it too midget!"

"Then what do you suggest we do? Remove all the pillows?!"

"No duh! That's exactly what we should do!"

"So, what. You want me stick to you so we can share a stupid blanket?! I think not!"

"Well! Then you're just gonna have to live with it!"

…

…

…Silence…

…

…

" Fine. Help me remove all these pillows."

* * *

Ichigo was facing the ceiling with his hands behind his head. The raven-haired girl laying beside him was facing the wall. Both had thoughts about each other running through their heads.

_Damn. Maybe it was a bad idea suggesting to remove the pillows. I mean, I can practically smell her scent! Is that… strawberry? And somethin' else. What is that? It smells so totally like… Rukia. Maybe if I just get a little closer…_

_I knew this was a bad idea. Curse that Ichigo for even suggesting it! Speaking of Ichigo… is he asleep? How does he look like when he's asleep? Does he have that scowl that makes his face so scrunched up, I feel like punching him? Or does he look peaceful? Let me just turn around…_

They both turned at the same time, and were inches away from each other's faces.

Amber pools met with violet orbs.

_What the fuck?!_

**

* * *

**

A**/N: So... you like?? Tell me and REVIEW XD**


	5. Friday Night 2

**A/N: Here's the next update! Yes, you may thank me later. Oh. And the disclaimer still applies.**

* * *

_What the fuck?!_

Ichigo felt himself being pulled closer to Rukia, as if in a trance.

_Man, I never noticed how mesmerizing her eyes are… oh, shit, when the hell did I get so freaking cheesy?!_

_He really does look nice when he's not frowning with his eyebrows all scrunched up, _her eyes fluttering shut_._

There was barely a millimetre separating them when- BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Hollow hollow hollow!" yelled Rukia like a maniac before shooting out of the bed, effectively ruining the little moment they had going there. Ichigo was vaguely reminded of his Shinigami badge as he was snapped out of his blissful trance and back into reality. She dashed for the closet, leaving a very disgruntled Ichigo behind.

_Well, damn. That was a kiler._ His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He vowed to give whatever hollow that had caused Rukia's phone to go off an especially painful demise. He clambered out of the bed grunting and muttering a few choice curses. The guy did have a huge vocabulary of them after all.

"You're starting to sound like an ape with all that grunting, ya know?" remarked Rukia from the closet.

"Yeah, well-you're short," came Ichigo's smart reply as he pushed his Shinigami badge to his chest, transforming into Death God Extrodinare, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"By the way, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, midget?"

"Just now never happened."

Ichigo felt something crush inside of him as he heard Rukia's words. _Wait. What? If the stupid midget wants to pretend nothing happened then fine. I don't care._

_**Oh, really King?**_

_GAH! Where did you come from?_

_**Well, technically I'm in your mind, but if ya really want to go into detail-**_

_Ok, you know what? Forget it, sorry I asked. What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to go away!_

_**Now, how can I leave my poor clueless King to figure out the mysteries of life all by himself?**_

_And you're helping how…?_

_**Do ya really think ya don't care?**_

_NO I DON'T-wait. What's that supposed to mean?_

_**I swear King, your**_ _**zanpakutō **__**may be big ass but your brain sure isn't. I feel disgusted to be sharing a body with you.**_

_Have you been spending time with my old man? And more importantly what did you mean earlier?!_

_**I'll leave YOU to figure that out. I'm going away like you told me to. Bye bye!**_

_Wait come back here! Don't avoid the question damnit! What the hell did he mean by saying I cared? Of course I don't. Stupid useless hollow._

Convinced that the white-haired bastard in his mind was making him lose his sanity, he turned to his partner.

"Ok I'm ready lets go-" he was met with the sight of Rukia clutching Hisaki to her chest.

"What are you holding that thing for? Come on, we got hollows to fight!"

Rukia gasped and stabbed an accusing finger in Ichigo's direction.

"Ichigo! How dare you address Hisaki in such a demeaning manner! Calling it a thing! In his face too! You'll crush his delicate flour feelings! Oh Hisaki, don't worry! Ichigo didn't mean any of that!" Rukia continued cooing to the flour bag in her arms.

Ichigo sighed. _Looks like she's back to that again._

"Rukia. Put the th-I mean, Hisaki down, and come."

Rukia vehemently denied.

"Ichigo! We can't leave him here all alone! What if it gets cold? And he'll be so lonely! And-," Rukia continued to rattle off about what misfortunes might befall Hisaki if they left him unattended.

Ichigo, meanwhile, let out another sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose with the tip of his thumb and forefinger. There was a vein throbbing in his temple that threatened to burst anytime soon, no thanks to the tiny woman standing in front of him.

"Ok fine, bring him along. Now can you get your ass out the window?" _I never imagined a day where I would be the one who would chase Rukia out of the house to kill a hollow._

Rukia's face lit up like Isshin learning that Ichigo was finally giving him grandbabies. Ichigo gave an exasperated sigh but still felt the ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he looked at her delighted face. He swiftly jumped off the windowsill, and with Rukia close behind him, ran towards the hollow. Before they could get to it however, they felt its reiatsu vanish.

"I guess someone else took care of it," said Rukia, surprised.

"Gee, ya don't think?"

Rukia just dug her heel into the substitute shinigami's shin.

"Ow! Stupid midget…"

"Shut up with the smartass remarks, Strawberry. Let's go see who dispatched the hollow for us. Although, according to the schedule, there isn't supposed to be anyone here today…"

Ichigo, who could care less about the workings of soul society, was more than a little miffed at this point.

_**A little disappointed, are we?**_

_Shut up._

_**My my, so cold. I'm hurt, King.**_

_I said shut up._

Then he noticed the figure who had slayed the hollow walking towards them.

"You!"

"Hey idiot."

"Renji! What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey, Rukia. Kuchiki-taichou asked me to come check on you in case Berry Head over there decides to do something."

"What the-WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK I AM?! SOME KIND OF PERVERT?!"

_**Don't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind, heh.**_

Ichigo could almost see the bastard's face grinning evilly as he said this.

_No, it hasn't._

_**Ya know, denial isn't good for the soul-**_

_If you aren't going to help get the hell away, damnit!_

And while Ichigo was arguing with his inner hollow…

"Rukia, what's this thing?" Renji had picked Hisaki up and was looking at it curiously.

"Oh, that's Hisaki," Rukia was smiling like a proud mother.

"Er, what?"

"He's my baby!"

"B-baby?! What?! That's not possible! H-how…" Renji was sputtering incomprehensibly.

"I have to tell Byakuya at once!" Renji had opened the Senkaimon and was about to jump in when Ichigo pulled him back.

"Dude, chill. It's not real, it's just a flour sack. Just don't tell Rukia that," he whispered all this for fear of further damage to his manhood.

"Oh. Well, that's good."

Ichigo saw a wave of relief wash over Renji's face as the red-haired man walked back to Rukia.

"So, Rukia, I was t-thinking…since I'll be staying at Urahara's for a while, m-maybe we could get together one of these days and c-catch a m-movie or something?" Ichigo watched him try to inconspicuously put his arm around Rukia's shoulder and had a sudden urge to cause the human pineapple bodily harm.

"Oh, erm…I'll think about it Renji," she gave him a nervous smile while wondering why her friend was suddenly taking an initiative to ask her out. _I knew he has had... feelings for me since we were kids, but... I just don't feel the same. _She turned towards Ichigo, curious as to what his reaction might be. What she saw made her smile inwardly.

Ichigo's hand was itching towards his zanpakuto as he watched the exchange_**.**_

_**Jealous, hmm?**_

_SHUT UP DAMNIT!_

He quickly strode towards Rukia and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He couldn't hide the smirk when he saw how Renji twitched at the gesture. "C'mon Rukia. Let's go home and put Hisaki back to sleep. You wouldn't want **our** son to lose his sleep, would you?" He was rewarded with a pissed-off look on Renji, his face getting redder with anger by the minute.

_Heh. The look on Renji's face is priceless!_

_**Damn King. I must say, that was smooth.**_

_Hell yeah._

And with that, they made their way home. Ichigo with a _very _satisfied smirk on his face, leaving a furious Renji staring after them in the middle of the street.

* * *

**A/N: Muahaha! Liked it? REVIEW! Didn't like it? REVIEW! But don't be too harsh 'kay? And BTW, I haven't been getting as many reviews as I hoped. I have NO idea why the hell I'm updating. Maybe I should wait for awhile until I update next, hmm?**


	6. Friday Night 3

**A/N: So... here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! And... the disclaimer still applies.

* * *

**

"Whaaa… Renji pisses me off."

A vein throbbed on Rukia's forehead. "Idiot! It wasn't his fault that he got to the hollow first."

"I'm not talking about _that_ damn it! Doesn't he know that asking somebody else's wife to go out for a movie's a sin?!" Ichigo started when he realized what he just said. He coughed once and looked away to hide his blunder, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Rukia's eyes widened and a coy smirk slowly appeared on her face. She spun around and faced the window. She tried to keep her voice level and shrugged her shoulders, trying to act nonchalant towards what he said. "I wasn't going to say yes anyway. It is, as you said, highly inappropriate." She winced inwardly. Her voice had cracked in several places and she hoped Ichigo didn't notice.

He did.

The orange-haired young man chuckled walked across the room to where Rukia was standing. Her face and neck heated up considerably when Ichigo stopped behind her, his muscular chest and toned abdomen touching her back through the thin layer of clothes they wore.

"Shall we?" His hot breath fanned the side of her face as he whispered in her right ear. She took in a lungful of air and a tiny gasp escaped through her lips.

_Flashback_

Immediately after the duo came back from their trip to the park, Rukia put Hisaki in the closet and tucked him to sleep while Ichigo left to the bathroom to clean up before bed. She left the closet door open and then went to change into a pair of Yuzu's pajamas that she 'borrowed', which she had yet to give back, and walked over to Ichigo's desk.

She sat on the chair and found Ichigo's post-it notes. She started writing in big bold letters:

**HISAKI NEEDS CLOTHES.**

Ochi-sensei's assignment was due in three days, and Rukia for one was not going to upset her perfect-girl record. She stood up from the chair and walked to the opened closet, pasting the blue-colored post-it note on Hisaki's forehead. She grinned at the sight.

It was only when Ichigo came back from the bathroom, and when Rukia was standing in the middle of the room did they realize that she didn't have a place to sleep. Again.

"Ichigo."

"I know damnit, I know. I'm thinking."

"Well think faster idiot! I'm sleepy!"

"I'm sleepy too ya know!"

Rukia opened her mouth to retort, but Ichigo interrupted her before she could get a word to form on her lips.

"Why don't we sleep on the bed together? L-like we did earlier?"

Ichigo and Rukia simultaneously blushed as the memory of the earlier incident on the bed flashed through their minds. An awkward silence ensued, and Ichigo wondered if Rukia could see the red glow his face was giving off in the dark. After a few moments of not getting any reaction out of Rukia, his mind went into overdrive; thoughts flew as fast as a bullet train.

_Of course she doesn't want to share a bed! Damnit Ichigo, what were you thinking?! She already said to forget about what happened before we left for the park!_

Ichigo scowled darkly at the memory. He shook his head to clear that thought from his brain.

_Now we're gonna be all weird and everything. Ugh. I'm pissed off at myself. But why am I feeling depressed too? Is it because I'm _disappointed_?! Stop it Ichigo. No more thoughts about Rukia like that. _

A random thought about how it would feel to have her lips pressed against his passed through his mind… and he stopped abruptly when he realized what he was doing.

_Aargh! This freaking silence is killing me! It's making me think about perverted stuff! I have to say something to ease the tension._

Ichigo finally broke it and said, trying to keep the depressed tone out of his voice, "I mean… you don't have to if you don't want to. I can always sleep on the floor. No big de-"

"We'll share."

Now Ichigo was definitely sure Rukia could see him blushing.

_Oh my god, she said yes. She said yes. She said yes! She said YES! Wait. Why the hell am I so happy for?! What am I doing?!_

_**Gee, King. I'm gone for awhile and you're already having a mental breakdown.**_

_I don't have time for this _Hollow. _In case you didn't know, you really piss me off._

_**Ouch. You hurt my feelings King. I can help ya know. **_**If **_**you ask nicely of course.**_

_Me? Want _your _help? Ha. That was funny. So funny I forgot to laugh. Now just shut up and leave me be._

_**Don't use sarcasm with me! I have a solution for your little teenage predicament, and unless you don't want to hear it, I suggest you put your ego aside, shut up, and listen.**_

Ichigo was so close to start a 'mental-screaming' match with his Hollow, but thought better of it. He did, after all, need all the help he could get he realized.

_**Ya ready to listen, King?**_

_Yeah, yeah. I'm curious though. Why do you want to help me? What's in it for you?_

_**Eh. Don't ask too many questions. Ya know how the saying goes, 'curiosity kills the cat.'**_

_Wait. Don't… don't tell me you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart?!_

_**N-no! I-I have no idea what you're talking about! B-besides, I have no heart you f-foolish human!**_

_Right… The stuttering _really _convinced me. I can't believe you're actually doing this without expecting anything in return! Aww. How sweet._

_**That's it! I-I'm not telling you anything anymore!**_

Ichigo growled in annoyance.

_**Oh fine. Just drop it okay, King? Just pretend that conversation never happened. Alrighty?**_

_Che. Whatever._

_**Good. So here's what you do.**_

Ichigo blushed slightly and stuttered a bit at what his hollow said, but soon found himself agreeing reluctantly.

After a few words exchanged, Ichigo pulled out of his thoughts and opened his eyes… and found himself staring into a pair of dark violet eyes. They immediately widened and the owner of the pair jumped back several feet.

"R-Rukia! You scared me, midget!"

"Well, w-what was I supposed to do?! You fainted all of a sudden, and I wanted to see if you were alive! And don't call me midget!" The last statement was emphasized by the hard slap she gave to the back of Ichigo's head.

"Oww! That hurt!"

"Oh, don't be a baby. And get up from that floor. You look pathetic."

Ichigo pushed himself up and off the ground to his full height, and looked over at Rukia.

"Whaaa… Renji pisses me off."

_End Flashback_

And now, as Ichigo lay next to Rukia with her back facing him, one distinct thought passed through his mind.

_So far, so good._

* * *

**A/N: You likey? I've been having writer's block so don't be angry if it sucks. Oh. And REVIEW! I really wish I had more reviews, it gives me inspiration to write faster, so help me out will ya, guys?**

**Peace out,**

**DOTWM**


	7. Saturday Morning

**A/N: Muahaha. I've updated at laaaast! And OhMyGodThankYouSoMuch for the reviews!!! That's the only reason why I updated this early. I was gonna post the chapter in 2 weeks or so. Thinks of it as a reward for the countless reviews! Oh. I'm sorry for the short chapter and long A/N though. Enjoy!! _**

**Disclaimer: Must I do this all the time?! I do NOT own Bleach. *SOB***

* * *

Rukia sleepily awoke to find herself pressed against something hard yet soft at the same time. She found it decidedly comfortable and snuggled into it somemore. She inhaled the 'thing's' scent and allowed herself to drift back into dreamland.

_It smells so... unique…spicy yet a little sweet…just like…ICHIGO?!_

Rukia bolted up and gave an ungodly shriek.

"Oi midget, it's too early for that kind of noise," Ichigo turned over and lazily chucked a pillow at the frozen Rukia.

As the soft pillow bounced off her head Rukia came back to her senses.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed. "What was your arm doing around me?!"

Ichigo, still half asleep, just grinned at Rukia's furious face.

"Aww come on midget, don't tell me you didn't enjoy that?"

Rukia grabbed the extremely heavy Math textbook that was lying on Ichigo's desk and threw it at the carrot-top's head.

"NO I DID NOT!"

"OW! What the hell?"

Now fully awake, Ichigo could see the furious blush that was present on Rukia's face despite her apparent anger.

"You sure midget? You're blushing…"

In the back of his mind, Ichigo wondered where all this sudden courage was coming from. Something told him his hollow had something to do with it.

"Shut up strawberry!" she snapped. "And by the way, you STINK in the morning!"

With that, she stormed out of the room.

**_Don't take her words to heart King, I can tell she enjoyed it._**

_You think so?_

**_Yeah, I can tell. And I must say, good job with those lines! Couldn't have said it better myself…_**

_That's because you did say it, didn't you._

**_Eh, whatever, same difference._**

_Anyway, er...th-thanks, I guess…_

**_GASP! The great Ichigo is showing gratitude? I'm honoured, king._**

_Okay, now you're pushing it. Shove off, you asshole._

* * *

Rukia stabbed her fork with much unneeded viciousness into the plate of scrambled eggs Yuzu had set before her. She was, of course, desperately trying to convince herself otherwise of Ichigo's statement.

Just then, said strawberry walked in. Rukia watched as he stretched to get a box of cereal on the shelf, his t-shirt riding up to reveal a smooth, toned back. She felt her face heating up and darted away from the table hurriedly, leaving her breakfast. Once in the safety of Ichigo's room, she allowed herself to groan in defeat.

_Why am I feeling like this?_

* * *

Ichigo walked into his room later to find the midget sketching god-knew-what at his desk.

He flopped down on his bed and picked up a new book he'd gotten the day before.

"What do you think of this?" Rukia eagerly stuffed her sketchpad in Ichigo's nose.

"Er…"

All Ichigo could make out was pretty much a crudely drawn dress paired with something that looked like…a mole?

"It's a sunhat you ASS!" she smacked him on the head with her sketchbook.

Ichigo realised he had spoken aloud.

"You know what Rukia, I think I should draw the clothes instead…or maybe not, you can do it if you want to, heheh."

Rukia, pleased with herself, settled down and began to cut out the drawings from her sketchbook that were to be pasted on Hisaki.

_An hour later…_

"There!" Rukia smiled brightly as she held up Hisaki who was adorned with the so-called dress and sunhat.

Ichigo plastered a grin on his face.

"That's great Rukia! I'm sure we'll get an A from Ochi-sensei!"

Rukia's expression did a 360 degree turn.

"Are you being sarcastic with me?!"

Ichigo, in a stroke of genius, chose to keep his mouth shut instead of rebutting her as he usually would have.

**_Wow King, you actually used your brains for once! Not bad, not bad._**

_Shut up._

* * *

Meanwhile, Renji was grinning like a monkey as he hovered outside the Kurosaki's house, absolutely delighted to see them arguing.

He had been keeping vigil there since…

He shuddered as he recalled the events of a few days back.

_Flashback_

Ichigo quickly strode towards Rukia and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He couldn't hide the smirk when he saw how Renji twitched at the gesture. "C'mon Rukia. Let's go home and put Hisaki back to sleep. You wouldn't want **our** son to lose his sleep, would you?" He was rewarded with a pissed-off look on Renji, his face getting redder with anger by the minute.

_How DARE that bastard even suggest the idea of him having a son with Rukia?! __Ru-Rukia's MINE! I won't let that pea-brained human strawberry steal her from me!_

_End Flashback_

Of course, Renji conveniently forgot the fact that Rukia had never even been his to begin with.

* * *

Ichigo watched Rukia struggling to sew up one of Hisaki's corners that had torn with an amused expression. Plus, the midget looked kind of cute with her tongue sticking out like that and a little bit of flour on the tip of her nose.

**_Tsk, having pervertic thoughts again?_**

_No._

**_Right…and Keigo's going to be the President someday._**

_Why can't you just leave me alone damnit?!_

Ichigo looked at Rukia who was about to rip the tear open further and sighed. He walked over and knelt down behind her, placing his hand on her smaller one.

"Oi, midget. This is how you do it," he said softly and tenderly.

Rukia's heart skipped a beat as she felt the warmth of his hand and his breath fanning her neck.

* * *

Just outside the house, Renji was trying to keep from having a heart attack as he watched the scene playing out right before his very eyes.

"They're too close…way too close…"

* * *

Rukia was in a blissful trance as Ichigo attempted to teach her how to sew, noticing how well her hand seemed to fit into his. Her blissful trance was broken, however, when Renji jumped through the window screaming like a crazed baboon.

"What the hell Renji!"

"Why are you touching her?" he demanded to know.

Ichigo scoffed.

"What are you Renji, her boyfriend?" Ichigo smirked as the pineapple's face started to match his hair colour.

_This just keeps getting better!_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Liked it?**

**Good.**

**Loved it?**

**Great!**

**Hate it?**

**You are _so _dead.**

**...**

**Neh, I'm just kiddin'. I can't kill you 'cause its illegal and I could get into trouble. Right. So. Could ya check-o's my other story **My Very Drabbly IchiRuki Drabbles**? I've only got like 2 miserable reviews. So sad. Why don't you guys make me happy and review, huh? I'm gonna update that one in a few days, its gonna be longer than the previous one. And I mean MUCH longer. Probably 1000 words more, I think. I think I might just rename it to **My Very One-shotty IchiRuki One-shots **XD **

**I think I'll be updating **What Flour Bags Can Do To You **a little later. Most probably after I get 100 reviews. I mean, come on. I don't want to spoil you guys too much! But if the reviews come fast, I'll post the new chapter earlier, okay? And once again, I'm sorry for the short chapter and the long A/N.**

**Your FriEnemy,**

**DOTWM**


	8. Saturday Afternoon

****

A/N: I only updated this fast because you guys reviewed XD I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Ichigo was cracking up on the inside.

And it wasn't because he knew that Renji could never have Rukia. Neither was it because Renji was staring at their position in envy. No, Ichigo was cracking up because Renji's face was turning to a shade of red never known to man; so red, in fact, that it put the vibrant colour of his hair to shame.

"What's up, Renji?" Ichigo said, still bending over Rukia, her hand still in his. "Not jealous, are you?"

Rukia could practically _see_ the taunting tone in his voice, and yet, she didn't care. She was solely focused on the hand on top of hers that was tracing light circles on the back of her hand. Her already flushed face from the close proximity with the young man darkened even more when she realised her small fingers were twiddling his little finger. She basked in the euphoria that it brought as she took in every detail of the moment, totally ignoring the quarrel of the two testosterone-high males present in the room with her. She phased out all the commotion around her from her mind, a light buzzing sound was all that remained. She was, after all, in pure bliss. And observant as she was, she had no idea why.

"Wha-What the hell idiot?! I am _not_ jealous!"

_Yeah right, you bastard. You are _so_ jealous._

"Riiight… so can you like, leave? As you can see, Rukia and I still have stuff to do."

"Like what? You trying to molest her? I think not. And what if I say no, I won't leave. What're you gonna do about it?" Renji sneered back, anger seeping through his words.

_How dare that idiot even _try_ to kick me out?! I mean, it's not even his house!_

Of course, Renji conveniently forgot that it was, in actual fact, Ichigo's house.

_And no way in hell am I going to leave Rukia here alone with him. What if he tries something?! No. No way. He will _not_ touch Rukia! Rukia's mine! _All _mine._

Ichigo opened his mouth to give back a select few choice words from his very… _colourful_ vocabulary, but the girl sitting in front of him, who seemed to break out of her perverted trance, cut him off.

"GUYS! Knock it off! Mere words aren't going to solve anything! So, shut. The. Hell. _Up!_" Rukia emphasized her words, her anger boiling to a level everyone knew not to mess with. Everyone _except_ Ichigo and Renji.

"Ya hear that, Ichigo? Words aren't gonna solve anything."

"Yeah." Ichigo's grin morphed into a devious smirk. "Let's take this outside, fucktard." And with that, he stood up from the protective crouch he had over Rukia and slammed the Substitute Shinigami badge on his chest. Before he flashed-stepped out of the room, surprisingly, he bent down and gave a chaste kiss on Rukia's left cheek. "Wish me luck, love," his husky voice floated through her ears and caused her to whimper involuntarily when he stood up and flashed her an incredibly _sexy_, in her humble opinion, grin.

She heard him chuckle as he left the room, and Renji soon after, a string of curses and cuss words leaving his mouth. She sighed contentedly, but quickly stood up when she realised what had taken place. Her face reddened considerably.

"PERVERT!"

* * *

"What do you mean Kurosaki-kun is fighting Abarai-kun?!" came the high-pitched cry of a certain ample-chested girl. Anyone could tell, especially the ever observant Quincy, that is held a distressed note to it.

"I meant exactly what I said, Inoue-san. Kurosaki is in a fight with Abarai right now. Simple as that." Ishida looked uninterestedly over his frameless glasses and stared as the girl sitting in front of him started shifting uncomfortably in her tiny plastic chair.

"But-but… _why_?!" Orihime's anxiousness nearly caused her to poke the needle she was holding in her hand onto her oversized boobs.

"Well, that I don't know Inoue-san." He stirred nervously as the needle narrowly missed her assets. He looked up when her hands stopped moving. "There is only so much I can learn just based on their reiatsu fluctuation levels."

Orihime immediately stood up and raised her right fist, dropping the needle and fabric she was working on to the floor and declared, "I have to find out!"

_What if Kurosaki-kun's hurt?! And I'm not there to protect him!_

She ran out of the sewing club's co-curricular room, leaving a surprised Ishida staring after her. He turned around, only to find the other members' stupefied expressions.

"I… I guess I had better go after her," he sighed tiredly.

They merely nodded absentmindedly in response and returned back to their project.

Ishida sighed once again and left the classroom.

_Me and my big mouth._

* * *

"Howl, ZABIMARU!" Renji's battle cry echoed around the area as the two blades met with a sharp clang. The sound of metal against metal rang through Ichigo's ears as he grit his teeth and put all his weight against his sword and pushed against Renji roughly, trying to overcome the red-head, and subconsciously, making him realise that there was no way in hell that he was going to get together with Rukia. No way in _hell_.

"Heh… think you can beat me, asshole? Getsuga Tenshou!"

Renji jumped high above the ground and dodged the fatal blow. As he sailed through the air, he stared down at Ichigo.

"Arrogant bast-"

He was cut off as he felt Zangetsu pressing against the back of his neck. He winced a little when he felt it draw a little blood.

"At least _I_ have an excuse for being arrogant." Renji growled ferociously at the snide remark that came from behind him.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia, face red from some _unknown_ reason, arrived at the scene. Her face, however, paled considerably when she saw the postion the two Shinigami's were in.

"Ichigo! What the _heck _are you doing?! Don't kill Renji!"

"See," Renji muttered quietly so only Ichigo could hear,"she cares for me."

"Nah, she just doesn't want blood right outside our house. Besides, you have nothing of worth to compare with having a child with Rukia."

"Shut up asshole!"

"ENOUGH!" Rukia screamed, and immediately, as if God himself had spoken, they froze. Just then, a Senkai gate opened and out came a very pissed captain.

"T-taichou!"

"What the-? Byakuya's here?!"

"Nii-sama?!"

They all stared in disbelief as Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the 6th Division, turned around and swept his gaze around the area, looking for someone in particular. When he glanced upwards and caught sight of Ichigo, holding his fukutaichou in a chokehold, in the air above him, he spoke in a low murmur that sent shivers along their spines.

"Kurosaki, get your hands off my lieutenant before I personally remove them. And you are to address me as 'taichou', or 'Kuchiki-sama'. Do not speak to me in such an informal manner."

"…uhh."

Ichigo loosened his grip, enabling Renji to elbow his gut and break free. Ichigo, caught off guard, wheezed as the sharp joint winded the breath out of him, and flew into a nearby bush. Renji smirked evilly but it soon turned into an expression of worry as he felt Rukia's eyes burn holes into his back. He chuckled nervously and ignored it, walking towards the stony captain.

"What is it, taichou? A problem in Soul Society?"

"No. Renji, you were expected to return to Seireitei a few hours ago. We are leaving. _Now_."

"O-okay. I'll uh, just go." He sped off towards the gate and walked through, without sparing a glance to the pissed-off Rukia. She glared as her friend walked through, but broke out of it when her brother started to speak.

"Rukia. I assume you are well, living with the hooligan? If you have any problems, you know I will not hesitate to kill the boy. All you have to do is say the word."

"N-no no, living with the… hooligan is fine! No need to k-kill him, Nii-sama! Eheheh…" She trailed off as she stared at the emotionless face of the captain. He gave her a strange look, as strange as it could get for the man, and nodded.

"Take care, Rukia."

With that, he turned and followed his lieutenant through the gate. She stared after his retreating back even as the gate started to vanish, but turned around when she heard a grunt of pain.

Ichigo was getting up from the bush, twigs and leaves stuck onto his hair and uniform. He turned towards Rukia when he felt her gaze on him.

"Why the hell did you bring him for?" he asked, eyeing the flour sack in her arms.

"Why you-! What kind of father leaves his child with his wife and runs off with another man?!"

"Eh?! Rukia! That's just sick! Eww." Ichigo twitched slightly at the thought of him and Renji eloping. "Don't _ever_ say that again, Rukia. _Please_." He gave one last shiver at the thought when suddenly, he froze.

Rukia watched as the orange-haired male in front of her started scratching all over his body.

"I think… I need a bath."

Rukia's eyes widened to huge proportions as he took off the top half of his robe, and the sight of him sweating and panting brought chills all over her. She barely stopped herself from drooling at the sight of him when she realised something.

_Oh, god. I am _such_ a pervert! When he was panting and sweating, all I was thinking about was… KYAAA! Stop these dirty thoughts, Rukia! Ichigo is _just_ like a brother to you!_

As that thought floated through her mind, she couldn't help but try to swallow the bile that rose to her throat.

She shook her head -mumbling something about being sick- and started walking over to Ichigo, who was now trying insistently to tug out a particular stubborn twig from his hair. She smiled a little at the way his eyes were crossing, trying to make out the twig he was plucking out. She stopped in front of him and looked up.

"Here, idiot… let me help."

Ichigo blushed crimson when Rukia stood on her tip toes, her petite hands reaching for his hair. Her face was just a few inches away from his own, eyes set in concentration and that little tongue sticking out at the side of her mouth.

_If I lean in a little more, everything will fall in place… _

_**You can bet your bottom dollar on that, King. This is exactly what you've been waiting for. **_

_But, what if she doesn't feel the same? I… I don't think I can handle her not being by my side…_

_**Sometimes, King, all you've gotta do is take a leap of faith. **_

_I swear to God, you're sounding more and more like a High School Musical character. But I guess you're right. I should at least try._

_**You go, King!**_

_Well… here goes nothing!_

"Yeah! I got it out Ichi…go…" Rukia could feel her face getting hot, for the hundredth time that day, as the orange-haired man leaned down slowly. But apparently, fate wanted to skip all that mushy shit because the next thing they knew, Rukia's back was against the hard pavement, with Ichigo hovering above her.

"Ow! What the hell was that for idiot?!"

"I-I just tripped on that rock right in front of you! I'm s-sorry! Did I hurt y-you?"

Rukia craned her neck and just stared at the teen above her in disbelief.

_By now, he would have put all the blame on me! What's wrong with him? He seems so… flustered! But wh- oh. Right. He was going to…_

Ichigo had a war raging on in his mind; conflicting emotions battling to become the victor.

_What do I do, what do I do?!_

_**Man, that was harsh, eh? That **_**really**_** blew up in your face didn't it?**_

_S-shut up!_

Ichigo stared down at the raven-haired beauty beneath him, and was shocked to see her smiling at him. Her hands reached up and cupped his cheeks, and if it were possible, his eyes widened even more than before.

"Ichigo… relax."

Rukia's smooth and soothing voice lulled him into a haze, and before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her into a one-armed hug, his other hand supporting both their bodies to prevent them from falling back onto the floor.

He inhaled her scent as it wafted through his senses, and muttered, "Rukia…"

"What is it, Ichigo?"

_Is he going to say what I think he's going to say…?!_

Her violet eyes, to him, somehow seemed much brighter than usual, as she looked up into his own amber orbs. "Rukia…" he shook his head as if to clear it of any doubts.

_It's now or never._

Rukia, I lo-"

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?! Kurosaki… kun…" Inoue stared at the two Shinigamis on the floor enveloped in each other's arms. The warmth radiating off of them was enough to reach the girl and the young man standing next to her.

The two instantly whipped their heads to the direction of where the familiar voice came from, and found Inoue and Ishida looking at them, surprise written all over their faces. Rukia, on the other hand, could tell there was a hidden pain in the way she was looking at them.

_And is that… jealousy I see?!_

The two simultaneously looked at each other and back down at their positions. To make matters even worse, Ichigo didn't have a shirt on and Rukia had his face in his hands. They instantaneously broke apart from their embrace and turned the other way, trying to hide their beet-root faces.

* * *

Rukia sighed as the four companions walked towards Urahara's Shops with an awkward air about the silence. She glanced inconspicuously towards Ichigo, and found him looking at his feet and walking. He ssemed to be bothered about something, and Rukia could guess why. She sighed again.

_Whatever. Life is just unfair. That's all I have to say._

* * *

**A/N: So?? How was it? Nice? It better be, cause I spent one whole afternoon doing this XD So, right. Back to business. I'll be updating only after I get 150 reviews, cause ya know I've gotta have a break sometime! Exams were just over, so take your time to review, no need to rush!**


	9. Sat Aft 2 to Monday Which is A Holiday

**A/N: Happy I updated? Great. Just read on my minions. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is NOT mine. I'm 100% sure. I think.**

**

* * *

**

Inoue gasped at the scene before her. Instantly, jealousy enveloped her.

_Why is Kurosaki-kun hugging Kuchiki-san? With that look in his eyes..._

Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose as the two awkwardly made their way towards them. He gave the girl beside him a sideways glance and sighed. The pain on her face was obviously apparent to him.

Inoue pulled a cheerful smile onto her face as she noticed Ishida watching her. Her insides were feeling anything but cheerful though.

Ichigo stared morosely at Rukia's back as she ran towards their friends while he lagged behind.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!_

**_Hmm, well that went well._**

_You know, I really don't need to hear this right now._

**_Oh come on. Don't you know you gotta fail first before you succeed? You can't give up just because of this!_**

_Were you a life coach or something before you became my hollow?_

* * *

Rukia managed to keep a straight face as she walked towards Ishida and Inoue.

"Hey guys! Um, so…"

"Kuchiki-san, there's a hell butterfly on your shoulder."

_I love you, whoever sent that._

The hell butterfly went on to announce that they should come immediately to the Urahara Shoten, as something important was going to be announced. Rukia, who just wanted to mope in her closet alone, and maybe scream into her pillow for good measure, was less than pleased.

_On second thought, maybe not._

Rukia sighed as the four companions walked towards Urahara's Shops with an awkward air about the silence. She glanced inconspicuously towards Ichigo, and found him looking at his feet and walking. He ssemed to be bothered about something, and Rukia could guess why. She sighed again.

_Whatever. Life is just unfair. That's all I have to say._

* * *

Urahara greeted the little group with his trademark suspicious smile as they entered the shop.

"Why so glum? Now turn those frowns upside down!"

Ichigo gave him a withering glare and stalked over to the table, the other three trailing behind. Urahara, undeterred by Ichigo's sulky demeanour, kept the grin on his face as Yoruichi suddenly appeared beside him.

"Maybe they should take the news sitting down, Kisuke," She purred seductively and started licking his earlobe.

"Ahh! My eyes! It _burns_!"

Ichigo hid his eyes beneath his hands as he sat down on a chair, along with the rest around the table, and started rubbing furiously at it.

_**You know, the only reason you're doing that is because you're disappointed that it isn't Rukia-chan doing that to you.**_

_Yeah, I know. But I can always dream, can't I?!_

A mental picture of Rukia doing exactly what Yoruichi was doing to Kisuke lingered in his mind for quite a while, before it was, of course, replaced by other _more_ _intimate _thoughts. Much, _much _more.

His perverted daydream was interrupted when he felt an arm on his hand. He turned towards the source of said hand, and was surprised to see a pair of violet eyes staring at him. Curiously, he seemed to understand what they were saying to him, and found himself quite hopeful of another warm encounter with Rukia.

_I wish we were like that too, Ichigo... _they seemed to say to him.

Orihime, sitting to the right of the two, kept her eyes trained on the small mental conversation they seemed to be having. As she looked at Ichigo, and how his eyes held the one thing she wanted to receive from him, she turned away, not unnoticed by the Quincy sitting next to her. He sighed inaudibly and glanced back and forth between the three teenagers. He finally settled on looking at his hands resting against his lap.

_This really is... a love triangle._

Urahara, noticing the slight tension in the air, prepared to announce the news that he knew would change their lives -or at least his and Yoruichi's- forever.

* * *

Ichigo's and Rukia's unwavering gaze was finally broken when Urahara announced something none of them had ever thought of.

"Yoruichi-san and I are getting married!"

A series of various reactions to the news unravelled itself.

Orihime immediately squealed, jumped up and congratulated the two, while suggesting ideas for the reception menu.

Rukia momentarily forgot her depression as she heard the amazing news and joined Orihime in the squealing and congratulating.

Ishida eyes widened in surprise and suppressed a snort of laughter with a cough. This, however, led to a coughing fit. He managed to get in his word of congrats though.

Ichigo, whose brain hadn't managed to register the announcement just yet, wondered if Urahara's smile could get any bigger.

_**Hey duuuude, even that old fart can get married, so don't tell me you can't do this.**_

Suddenly Ichigo's brain clicked.

"You two are getting married?! You have got to be kidding me," Ichigo gave a snort and crossed his arms.

"Why? Jealous, Ichigo? Would you like to go first, got someone in mind, hmm?" asked Yoruichi with a teasing grin on her face.

Ichigo nearly toppled off his chair which he had been tipping back on two legs.

"What?! No!"

"Ichigo! I'm going to be a bridesmaid!" Rukia dashed towards him and planted her hands on Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo nearly toppled off his chair for the second time in the span of 5 seconds as Rukia's face appeared inches from his own. Rukia's breath hitched as she realised what she'd done. Ichigo's mind furiously re-winded to the scene just less than an hour before. Rukia pulled away with burning cheeks and dropped into a chair which was more than a suitable distance away from Ichigo.

Urahara and Yoruichi had knowing smiles as they watched the scene play out.

"Oh by the way Kurosaki-san, you're going to be the ring bearer," announced Urahara, his smile hidden behind his fan.

"What the hell?! Why? That job's for little kids to do! Go get Jinta or someone else to do it!" grumbled Ichigo.

"Oh, but Kurosaki-san, I insist! It would mean so much to us!" cried Urahara dramatically.

"Damn it… no way, Sandal-Hat. No _way_," said Ichigo, his scowl becoming more pronounced by the second.

"You know, Ichigo, Rukia's gonna have to get partnered up with some random guy at the wedding and walk down the aisle right before I come out if you don't come." Yoruichi had a Cheshire grin on her face as she said this, knowing what his answer was gonna be.

_If I know him at all..._

"No! B-but I... Whaaa... I... R-Rukia..."

"So? What's it gonna be? Rukia and some smokin' hot guy strutting down the aisle... holding hands... dancing... maybe even kissi-"

"NO! There is no way in hell _that's_ gonna happen! That's it. I'm definitely going. And don't you dare try to stop me, woman!"

Yoruichi struggled to try and control the laughter that was bubbling inside her.

_Kisuke has it easy! Using that damn fan to cover his face..._

"Of course I would never do that Ichigo! I want you to come, remember? Besides after that heroic speech, I'm sure not even Yamamoto could stop you."

Ichigo froze when he –finally- realised that he said what he had been thinking out loud, and turned towards Rukia slowly, full of suspense. What he was met with however, was oh so very anticlimactic.

There she was, finger prodding her chin, and gazing towards the ceiling. In her hand was a Smelly, the Permanent Marker. On the table in front of her was her beloved Chappy-ized sketch book. A second later, a look of enlightenment crossed her features and she started drawing furiously.

_Damn, I was lucky! She wasn't paying attention in the slightest!_

_**Stop trying to hide it. I know you're disappointed she didn't hear you.**_

_I guess... I can't hide that._

Meanwhile, Rukia had snapped out of her drawing frenzy and help up a picture of Chappy, with Rukia's hairstyle, in a gown, and next to it was a crudely drawn bear-looking creature.

"Is it nice, Ichigo? Is it? I left the bear blank since you said you weren't coming and I was just imagining who I would be going wi-"

"I'm coming."

"You are?! Great!"

The people present in the room looked at her strangely, especially Ichigo who looked kind of hopeful.

_Nah, I'm just imagining it._

"... I mean, now I can finish the drawing!" Everyone sighed, but it seemed like Inoue's was a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a totally random yet expected thought passed through her head.

_Oh my god, Ichigo's going to be wearing a tux! _

Rukia felt herself go red as her mind conjured up mental images of this.

"So when is the wedding going to be held?" asked Ishida.

"The day after tomorrow!" came the couple's bright reply.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Oooh, Rukia you look divine!" came Matsumoto's excited squeal as she completed Rukia's upswept hairdo with a flourish.

Rukia surveyed herself in the mirror and had to admit, Matsumoto had done a great job. A light blush was painted across her cheeks, accentuating her already pale skin. Wisps of hair framed her face perfectly and light violet eye shadow emphasised the colour of her eyes. She wore a plain and simple blue halter dress that made her eyes stand out.

"Thanks Matsumoto, it's great," Rukia beamed at her friend through the mirror. The ample-chested woman returned the smile and flounced away to work her magic on the waiting Hinamori. She, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Hisagi, Kira, Unohana, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Soi Fon, and a few other captains and lieutenants had arrived from Soul Society the day before for the wedding, despite the short notice.

_Would Ichigo like it though, _she mused to herself. She blushed and sighed. She had accepted the fact that she did indeed like, no _love_, Ichigo. The question was what now? Did Ichigo like her in return or not?

_Of course he does, didn't he try to kiss you? What are you, dumb? Seriously._

From what she heard about Ichigo's hollow, Rukia wondered if she was developing an inner hollow of her own too.

Just then, the door to the small dressing room opened.

"Shiro-chan!" cried Hinamori as her childhood friend walked through the door, dressed for the occasion with a suit and an ice blue tie. He gave a noncommittal grunt in response and leaned against the wall. Hinamori rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm, or lack thereof, in his case.

"Don't mind Taicho, Hinamori san. He's just cranky 'cause he had to get up early," simpered Matsumoto in a patronising tone.

The temperature in the room dropped by about 10 degrees.

The rest of the guys had come into the room by now, with a certain strawberry bringing up the rear. His eyes widened as they landed on Rukia who was busy admiring herself in the mirror.

_She looks… gorgeous._

**_Now if only you could tell her that, everything would be just great! _**

_If only it were that easy._

He was wearing a black suit just like the others -excluding Ishida of course since he insisted on wearing white- and a black tie. His hair was, as usual, despite the long amounts of time he put in to styling it, an array of total orange-ness that only he could pull off; if only slightly tamer than normal. He gave her a devilish smirk when she noticed him in the mirror and gave a start.

_God. He looks so sexy when he does that._

* * *

"Do you, Urahara Kisuke, take Shihouin Yoruichi as your lawfully wedded wife, through-,"

"Of course!"

"Uh... right. And do you, Shihouin Yoruichi, take Kisuke Urahara as your lawfully wedded husband, through-,"

"No, duh. Come on, skip all this shit!"

The overzealous priest glared at Yoruichi through the top of his monocle. Yoruichi glared back, her eyes narrowing into catlike slits.

"Well, moving on, you may kiss the bride," sputtered the priest.

"Glad you understand," smirked Yoruichi and kissed Urahara full on the lips.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way round?" asked a confused Hinamori as the guests all filed out of the hall to the nearby venue for the after party. She poked Rukia.

Rukia who was laughing at the scene before her was about to answer her friend when her vision was obscured by, well, boobs.

"Tsk tsk, Hinamori! Get over here and I'll explain to you _everything _you need to know about these things." Matsumoto chucked a cocktail into Hinamori's hands and dragged her over to the nearby bar.

Rukia, who's head had been filled with things *CoughIchigoCough* suddenly snapped to attention and looked around. The place looked like a club, complete with a bar with alcoholic drinks. There were already people swaying around, namely Matsumoto and gang.

Rukia shook her head and looked around for Ichigo.

_I haven't seen him since we were in the makeup room…_

She flushed as she recalled how he'd looked, not forgetting the way his eyes moved that much slower over her body the first time he came in.

_Damnit, I really fell for him hard._

She moved through the throngs of people, but her lack of height made it hard to see.

_How the hell can he be so hard to find? His head's orange!_

The minutes passed by and as Rukia avoided yet another guy who tried to hit on her, she felt just about ready to give up.

_Let the bloody strawberry find me himself if he wants to._

She was even contemplating joining Matsumoto when she spotted…

_Was that two orange heads?!_

* * *

Ichigo felt an immense need to see Rukia.

He dodged what felt like the fiftieth girl who tried to throw herself at him and frustrated, ran a hand through his hair.

_**Nah, that was more like the fifteenth. Stop flattering yourself! I've been counting. **_

As Ichigo attempted to block out this statement he heard a squeaky 'Kurosaki-kun!' coming from somewhere behind.

* * *

Inoue had a plan.

Well, more like desperate thoughts hurriedly thrown together, but still, an achievement for her.

_I'm going to tell Kurosaki-kun today! I like him so much that I can't stand it anymore, especially since he looks so dashing in that suit! And this romantic event is just too good to miss!_

Her resolve strengthened, she jumped up from the bar where she'd been sitting with Ishida.

"Err… Inoue-san, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Kurosaki-kun!" she answered brightly and plunged headfirst into the crowd.

Ishida sat startled for a few seconds before he sighed heavily.

_I've been sighing a lot lately. It's so obvious everyone can see it. Except themselves… and apparently, Inoue-san too._

* * *

Ichigo turned around and blinked twice.

Inoue was standing before him, covered in a sheen of sweat and panting heavily. Ichigo tried not to look at what this did to her boobs.

_**I gotta say, that's a wee bit disturbing and I'm one who's all for hot girls.**_

_Tell me about it._

_**Wow, we actually agreed on something for once!**_

Ichigo refocused his attention on his classmate and wondered what the fuck she wanted. Couldn't she see he was busy looking for Rukia?! Inoue may be his friend and everything, but it was times like this where she just hoped some creature would drop from the sky and swallow her whole.

_**I… don't think she can.**_

Inoue stared up at Ichigo dreamily.

_Finally, all my dreams are going to come true!_

Ichigo tried not to get too freaked out as Inoue stared at him with a weird expression.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun…"

"Yeah, what is it Inoue?" He tried his hardest not to sound too rude, but it was completely impossible considering the situation he was in.

"I, um…"

"Yes?" he prompted.

"I l-um I mean, I lo..."

_You've got to be kidding me, I've got no time for this. Even if it is Inoue… who's my friend._

When she started mumbling incomprehensibly again, he decided to ignore the last part as an afterthought. He was going to ask Inoue to spit out what the fuck she wanted when he was interrupted.

_**Be civil!**_

_A hollow's asking me to be civil… this just gets stranger by the second._

Ichigo sighed and tried to tone down his scowl which had been getting more pronounced by the second.

"What is it, Inoue?" He even attempted something that resembled a smile.

_God, I'm nice._

Inoue looked into his amber eyes and it all came out.

No, she didn't puke although that was what Ichigo felt like doing at the next second.

"I love you!"

"…What?"

"I said, I love you!"

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Inoue."

Inoue's resolve was washed away with a tidal wave of emotion.

"But…why?" she trembled, though deep in her heart she already knew the answer.

_**You're breaking her heart.**_

_Yeah… I guess._

_**Well, wouldn't wanna be ya right now.**_

"I… I like someone else. A lot, actually. Maybe even love."

As he said this to Inoue, he felt as though he was admitting it to himself as well. He'd never said it aloud before either. Although he'd accepted his feelings, he'd never realised how deep they were. The thought of himself with anyone else other than Rukia just felt so… wrong.

"I…see."

It was taking all of Orihime's strength not to bawl right then and there. Ichigo felt kind of bad as he looked at the girl in front of him, and attempted to comfort her.

"I'm really sorry Inoue. I hope you find someone good for you. I-I'll see you."

_**Man. I'm impressed King. Never knew you and comfort could actually come in the same sentence.**_

_Well, I'm surprised too._

_**Now hug her!**_

Ichigo wasn't ready to move to that level just yet. He walked closer to her and held her shoulder gently for a moment.

"Sorry."

He turned around and immediately found what he'd been looking for all this time.

* * *

Rukia felt her brain go a number with each word that was said. It wasn't a dull kind of feeling though. She felt like she was flash stepping on the clouds. Suddenly she looked up to see Ichigo in front of her. He grabbed her arm.

"Come with me."

* * *

**A/N: I suppose you could say that this is _the _most longest chapter I have ever written in my whole entire life as an Awesome Person. If all this hard work I put in was for nothing (meaning not many reviews), I shall SHUN you. You hear me?! SHUN YOU! **

**Okay, I don't know if you've noticed, but Chad-Sado-Whatever hasn't made an appearance. All will soon be revealed! Muahaha.**

**Review, as many as possible. As I always say, more reviews= faster updates. Woot. Oh, and check out my new IchiRuki AU.**


	10. Holiday Monday

**A/N: I suggest you guys read the previous chapter before you read this. Oh! And I used a phrase from a song. Kudos to the person to tell me what song from who! XD**

**Disclaimer still applies!**

**

* * *

**

A need to kill, or at least seriously injure someone overcame Rukia as she watched the two orange heads disappear out of the hall. She had a good idea of what was going on and felt her heart sinking as she thought about it. Matsumoto spotted her and hauled her over to the bar, simultaneously signalling to the bartender to get Rukia a drink (non-alcoholic of course). She walked away when she saw a random guy winking at her, leaving Rukia to her thoughts. Looking at her faint reflection on the shiny surface of the bar top, she realized Inoue had a better chance of winning _**any**__** random**_guy's heart than her any day.

Inoue's long, flowy auburn locks compared to her short raven hair which stuck out in odd places. *gulp*

Inoue's height, which although average, was comparably taller than her petite frame. *gulp*

Inoue's bubbly personality which was in contrast to her own calm and occasionally icy demeanour. *gulp*

Even Inoue's boobs completely outclassed her own. *gulp*

Rukia banged her now empty glass down onto the table as these thoughts piled up in her mind. She really felt like having some alcohol (she _was _150 after all) but knew she couldn't in order to keep up her innocent schoolgirl persona. The startled bartender hurried to refill the glass. Rukia's now apple juice-inebriated mind barely noted this before she was swinging herself off the barstool and hurrying to the exit. She stumbled and tripped as she weaved through the crowd, tears welling up in her eyes.

Kuchiki Rukia did not cry often. The first time she remembered crying was when Kaien died. The second time was when Ichigo had been hurt when trying to save her from Byakuya and Renji. Both times she had a valid reason; she supposed this was a valid reason as well.

Her thoughts drifted like a plastic bag in the wind as she recalled the events from a few hours ago.

_Flashback_

"I'm gonna confess to Kurosaki-kun today at the wedding!" whispered Orihime excitedly with her signature bright chirpy smile plastered across her face.

The other girls crowded around Orihime and began to squeal and giggle excitedly at the latest revelation, Orihime shushing them halfheartedly and blushing at their comments.

Having successfully hidden the shocked and alarmed expression that flitted across her face, Rukia tried not to puke out the ham and cheese omlette Yuzu had made her that morning.

_End of Flashback_

Right as she reached the exit, she heard Ichigo's voice.

Rukia felt her brain go a number with each word that was said. It wasn't a dull kind of feeling though. She felt like she was flash stepping on the clouds. Suddenly she looked up to see Ichigo in front of her. He grabbed her arm.

"Come with me."

Rukia's numb brain immediately recovered when Ichigo started dragging her through the garden.

"What are you doing? Let me go you imbecile! You barbarian! You fool! You walking catastrophe! You-"

"Shut the hell up and just follow me, midget," growled Ichigo, annoyance lacing his words.

When Rukia tried to bite his arm, Ichigo had had enough and swung the tiny girl over his shoulder. She grunted when her stomach pressed hard against his shoulder, retorting with a painful jab of her elbow to his head. Wincing at the painful hit, he continued deeper into the garden, ignoring her very verbal protests at being treated in an undignified manner. Despite her protests however, Rukia's mind was racing at what she had just heard. Even though she wasn't the type to jump to conclusions, she couldn't help the bubble of hope that had formed inside her. Ichigo stopped abruptly but in contrast, put Rukia down gently. He then walked a few feet away and started pacing, while Rukia was just standing there, officially confused.

_Ichigo's Silent Conflict_

Ichigo had a very convenient realization after Orihime's confession. If he didnt tell Rukia his feelings soon, he thinks someone else, "coughRenjicough", is going to do it and he will lose Rukia.

_Should I tell her now? What if she rejects me? My carefully crafted reputation will be destroyed. I'll have to become a hermit or something._

_**Heh, you'd better do it, or I will.**_

_Shut it! Who asked you anything?_

_**Oh please, anyone with half a brain can figure out that she likes you too.**_

Ichigo had been attempting to force the hollow out of his mind but those words caught his attention.

_A-Are you sure?_

_**See, that's why I said anyone with half a brain because you **_**obviously**_** have less than that. Or no brain at all.**_

_Cut the crap, Hichigo! Does she really like me? How do you even know anyway?_

_**You know what, I'm not even gonna bother answering that.**_

Ichigo knew that Rukia would probably kick him in the head if she saw him wallowing around like the idiot he was known to be (by Rukia at least) and marched back to her with a little newfound determination. He clapped his palms onto Rukia's shoulders and bent down.

"Rukia, I-I…" Ichigo lost his already shaky train of thought as he looked into her uncertain violet eyes.

_**Spit it out you idiot.**_

Ichigo stuttered incomprehensibly.

_**Sigh. You're really useless King, I hope you know that.**_

Hichigo decides to take action and nudges Ichigo's voice box.

"I love you!" blurts out Ichigo.

He claps a hand over his mouth and tries to think of Orihime to help him stop blushing, while cursing Hichigo violently in his mind. He was completely mortified!

-In between cursing Hichigo-

_She's not saying anything! Why is she not saying anything? She's just standing there and smiling! Oh no, she must be smiling at what a fool I am. But why is she smiling? Oh my god! She must be dating Renji! I was too late! Maybe I should have said I was _in _love with her. Whats the difference anyway? FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK-_

Rukia could practically read the thoughts going through Ichigo's mind through his horrified expression. The diehard Chappy fan would bet her limited edition Chappy pyjamas that Renji would crop up somewhere in those thoughts. She decides to tease the carrot-top further since it took him this damn long to say it. Grabbing his shoulders, she pulls him down forcibly, leans in and kisses him, and this time, not even thoughts of Orihime can stop Ichigo from blushing. Rukia hopes this suffices as her response, because she was definitely incapable of coherent speech now.

_**Got your answer now, dumbass? I deserve compensation for all your cursing just now. You should be licking my Lanvin boots!**_

_Yeah thanks, I guess._

_**You guess? Ungrateful bastard…**_

Ichigo tunes the hollow out of his mind to concentrate on the girl in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist the same time she did around his neck. When it became too difficult for her to keep staying on her toes, Ichigo lifted her up slightly so she was hovering just slighly above the ground. He smiled when she let out a small whimper.

_I guess I won't have to become a hermit after all._

* * *

"Oh hoho, would you look at this," Urahara says behind his fan, looking suspicious as usual.

"Tch, took them long enough," replies his new wife. Her arm was hanging around his neck as she pressed their cheeks together.

"Hmm. Better late than never, wouldn't you say?"

"Should we be having another wedding today?" Yoruichi calls out with a devilish smirk, loud enough for the new couple to hear.

Ichigo gulped and pulled away quicky, removing his arms from around her even when her arms remained where they were.

_Oh, crud._

Still hanging above the ground by his neck, Rukia only smiled brightly, because she wouldn't have minded getting married. Nor did she oppose of the public display of affection; as long it was her and Ichigo of course. In the back of her mind, she wondered how Ichigo could have possibly chosen her over the bubbly and busty Inoue Orihime.

But then again, Ichigo wasn't just _**any random**_ guy, and she should've known from the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Chapter 10 is done! And no, this isn't the end just yet, there's about only 2 more chapters to go. So as usual, if you've got something to say, REVIEW! :D**


End file.
